The earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,617, of which the present inventor Schmid is a co-inventor, describes a bowling pin distribution apparatus in which bowling pins are conveyed consecutively in an essentially horizontal plane along a common path. Loading bins are located adjacent the path, each one for reception of a pin in a pin spotting position. The pins are conveyed along the path for transfer into the first available empty for free bin. The conveyors, preferably, are rubber ropes or belts. Deflectors--which are electrically controllably operated--deflect pins laterally into an empty bin, if a pin is to be loaded therein.
The frame carrying the loading bins and the distribution or transport ropes is supported on a suitable support mechanism. The bowling pins are free, that is, they are not suspended on ropes or chains at their heads. The pins, after having been set in an alley, and for example after a game has been played, are transported to a transport and elevator mechanism, in accordance with any suitable structure, lifted, and then supplied to the distribution apparatus which is described in detail in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,617. The bowling pins are transported horizontally along a common zig-zag transport path which passes along the reception bins for the respective bowling pins. Deflection apparatus deflect the pins in the first empty reception bin. A rocker element is located beneath the reception bins, gripping the respective pins and tipping them from horizontal into vertical position, for subsequent replacement on the bowling alley. The rockers are located in or connected to the vertically movable frame. The pins, after having been suitably aligned in accordance with the game to be played, and tipped into vertical position, are then lowered together with the frame, set on the bowling alley, and then released.
Bowling pin spotting apparatus of this type has been found eminently suitable and reliable, and has substantial advantages with respect to other apparatus. In some games, using for example ten pins, it may happen that only a few pins have been knocked over by a bowling ball. If such a game has been played, it has been found that a substantial time is required until the last replaced bowling pin reaches an empty bin, due to the requirement to transport pins to empty bins.